The Lonely Violinst
by xXKililaXx
Summary: Rewriting. Very messy plot
1. Prologue

Kilila : Hello there reader . This is my first fanfic so PLEASEE no flaming … And I was bored . xD I'mma post two chapters up for now.

Amu : Don't worry . The readers are nice aren't they ?

Ikuto : Yeah . But not nice to you .

Kilila : … ANYWAYS . Disclaimer : I own nothing at all but the story line . IT'S MINEEE !

* * *

><p>Prologue :D<p>

The lonely violinist.

There was once a violinist who would sit at the rooftop, playing sad melodies from his violin. He was always waiting for the girl he loved to return. He waited and waited. But she never returned. He promised her he would wait. And he would. But he never would have guessed that she has already forgotten him. He never sleeps nor takes his medication. He continued to wait for her at the house they wanted to stay in after getting married. But as sad as it can be… His health slowly deteriorated and slowly… Slowly… He died a rather unfulfilled death. Now, that was a long time ago. His love got married and they had a child. Not long later, she grew up to look more like her mother. Now, this tale tells a story of how a ghost and human became friends and fell in love.

* * *

><p>Kilila : I know it's short but .. It's a prologue afterall. xD<p>

Ikuto : Meh. I've seen better stories.

Kilila : I know. TwT But I'm trying my best so stop discouraging mii .

Amu : Yeah stop discouraging her ! R&R :D


	2. Chapter 1

Kilila: People reviewed :D YAYY ! Time for chapter 1. :3

Ikuto: You're a A.D.D girl. And you lied. You said two chapters in a day.

Kilila: I have homework. Stupid Ikuto. Be quiet or else I'll turn it to Tadamu.

Amu: Great! Please do!

Ikuto: Sorryy . :( Meoww~ .

Kilila: Good boy. And I love you too much to turn it to Tadamu. Disclaimers ? :)

Amu: Kilila owns nothing but the story line.

Kilila: Oh by the way, it's gonna be boring for now. Sorry. New to this. Exams are coming! I don't have time to think of the story plot. I'm sorry . TwT And… I forgot to tell you this but Tadase is Amu's boyfriend. Blahblah . But ending will always be AMUTO :D

* * *

><p><em>17 Years Later ~<em>

"Mom. I've decided to go to Tokyo during my summer break. I'm gonna find that violinist and explain why you never went back. He must have harboured hatred for you after all these years. I'm also interested to meet him."

"Amu! A-are you sure? I don't think it's a good idea…"

The bubble-gum haired girl stood up and turned to face her mother whilst smiling.

"Come on mom. Don't tell me you aren't guilty for not returning."

"Urm… Sigh… Fine… I'll prepare your stuffs. But please take care of yourself. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I will mom. Don't worry too much. I know how to fight, remember?"

"Sigh… I guess you're right."

Amu's mother was still staring at her with worried eyes. What would she do it something happened to her daughter while being there? But she could do nothing about it. If her daughter wanted to do something, she would never give up until it's done.

-Time skip-

Today is the day Amu is going off to Tokyo for the holidays. As Amu walks into the airport, she was greeted by her best friend, her best friend's boyfriend and her family. She ran towards them and hugged them.

"Goodbye for now. If anything happens call me. Or Kukai. We'll fly over there in an instant!"

"Okay. Thanks Utau."

"Amu-chan. Take care of yourself! If any perverts tries to _do _something to you-"

"I'll kick them in the crotch. Got it."

"That's my girl!"

Amu high fived Kukai and turned to her parents.

"Mom. You really don't have to worry. I'll be fine."

"I know darling. Take care."

Amu looked around hoping to see Tadase but didn't saw him .Feeling upset, she frowned. But since everyone who cares about her is here, she smiled and went into the terminal, waiting for the plane.

-Time Skip-

Amu arrived at the airport earlier than expected. She walked out of Tokyo Airport and hailed a cab nearby. As soon as she got into the cab, she showed him a piece of paper, containing the address that her mother wrote down for her. After 10 minutes, they arrived at the destination. Amu paid the driver and got out, walking towards the house in front of her. She carefully knocked on the door, hoping he was at home. She was about to walk away when the door slowly opened and revealed a blue-haired teen.

'_Wow. He must be Ikuto. He looks so… 18. So young. Even though he's 35…'_

"Midori? Is that… You?"

"No. No. I'm not. Midori's my mother. Urm.. Are you Ikuto?"

"Y-your mother..? I see... And yeah. I'm Ikuto."

Ikuto stared at his feet, frowning. But knowing that her daughter was here, he looked up and smiled.

"So. How can I help you?"

"I'm here to tell you about my mother's disappearance. If you don't mind."

Ikuto wasted no time in opening the door, allowing the pink-haired girl to enter. He motioned for her to sit on the couch while he goes into the kitchen, pouring some water into a cup. He hands Amu the cup of water and sat down in the couch in front of her.

"So.. What happened?"

"She had an accident after leaving. That accident caused her to forget her memories."

"Is she okay?"

"Yes. And shortly before she married my father, she started to remember you. But even so, she couldn't just leave my father like that. But she still feels guilty about that. So I've decided to apologize on her behalf."

Amu stood up and bend forward. "Sorry."

"Ah. It's okay. I'm not the type to hold grudges."

"Do you still love my mother?"

Ikuto stared at Amu, shocked. Being embarrassed, he turned away.

"This is… a very straightforward question. I don't know what to say. Ha ha ha… Uhh… Perhaps I still do.."

"I see. Sorry."

"It's okay. Anyway. Let's take you to your room."

"Okay."

Amu stared at Ikuto and blushed. 'He still loves my mother even after her disappearance… What a nice guy. If I knew someone like him… I know I'll live happily ever after. And he's handsome. Wow.. WAIT! WHAT AM I THINKING ABOUT! NO NO NO! He's 18 years older than me! And besides, I have Tadase. God, I have got to be crazy.' Ikuto looked back at her and smirked secretly. Why? Because apparently, he could read her mind. As they walked upstairs, Amu noticed how big the house was. Such a big house for a single person. Unbelievable. They soon reached a room which has a black door. When Ikuto opened the door for her, Amu's eyes widen in surprise and her jaw almost dropped to the ground. The room was beautifully decorated and the wallpaper definitely fitted in with the furniture.

"Sorry if it's dusty. I rarely use these three rooms since I live alone and all."

"It's totally fine. It's better than not having a room to sleep in! And besides, I could always clean it up. Thank you."

"It's alright. You're my guest after all. I'll leave you to do your unpacking."

Amu smiled at him and walked into the room. As soon as she walked in, she closed the door and walked towards the bed. She plopped down onto the bed and took out her iPhone. She unlocked it and glanced at the picture of her and Tadase eating ice-cream together. "Oh Tadase.. I wonder how you are now… You weren't at the airport yesterday…"

_Meanwhile…._

"Tadase-kun!"

"Yes, Katie?"

The girl known as Katie pouted and walked towards Tadase.

"Aww, baby, you didn't call as you promised. You hurt my feelings."

Tadase walked towards her and smirked. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry, babe. But I was busy yesterday. You should remember I have a girlfriend called Amu."

"Awwwww. But you love me more than her don't you?"

"Obviously. How could I ever love someone else other than you?"

Tadase's phone vibrated and text message appeared.

_'From: Jessie.'_

_'Hey Babe, Had fun ytd. Luv u much.'_

Tadase smirked and continued to hug Katie.

_'Girls are such easy preys.'_

* * *

><p>Kilila: No way. TADASE! YOU ARE MEAN!<p>

Tadase: You made me say that…

Ikuto & Amu: Tsk tsk.

Kilila: Anyway… REVIEW ! Sorry if it's short.


	3. Chapter 2

Kilila: Helloo. :DD New chapter . NEWW CHAPTERR.

Ikuto: Shut up. Just type.

Amu: Hey. Don't be mean!

Kilila: Yeah… Anyways. You must be wondering how can Ikuto stay in the house without it being bought right? Well. This chapter pretty well explains it. Disclaimers :D

Amu: Kilila owns nothing but the storyline and OCs. And yes. There are gonna be OC. :DDDDD

* * *

><p>"Darling! I… I… I LO-" <em>*SFX: Electricity blacks out*<em> "NOO! MY TV SPECIAL! WHY?"

Amu stared heartbroken at the TV which suddenly off by itself. "Today is the last episode! Why? My 'I love you. Love you not.'!"(Random name that came into my mind..) The door opened and revealed Ikuto, who was holding a flashlight in both hands. He threw one over to her and snickered.

"I'm sorry. But this always happen here. The light fuse is faulty. As always."

"It's… Alright.."

"By the way, can you stay in your room for the entire night? I'm having guests later on. I wouldn't want them to see you. They'll think of all sorts of rubbish and all."

"Ah. Okay. I don't have anywhere to go to anyway."

"Okay."

Ikuto walked out and closed the door gently. Amu stared at the ceilings, feeling bored. "Maybe I could send messages to Tadase. I miss him." She took out her phone to notice a new text message.

'_From: Tadase3'_

Amu's face immediately lit up and quickly unlocks her phone, read the message.

'_Hey babe. Miss u much. Sry tht I couldn't make it ytd. Hope u'll forgive me.'_

Amu smiled at the message that she just received from Tadase. She quickly replied _'Miss u 2.3 N of cuz I'll forgive u. Silly head.'_

_Meanwhile.. Downstairs,_

Ikuto was sitting on the sofa wondering when those douches would come. _'Man. Are they taking a long time to come. I'm bored to death here. Wait. I'm already dead. ARGH. Shit this.' _ Ikuto got onto his feet and walked into the kitchen when the doorbell rang. He stomped out and opened the door impatiently. Outside the door, three strongly built men were outside. Ikuto glared at them and moved aside for them to come in.

"Ikuto. I believe you should know why we're here."

"I know. Now tell me. What kinda jobs do you have now?"

"As always. In order for you to continue living here, you have _dirty_ jobs to do."

"I know. Now what dirty jobs do you underground men have for me?"

"As you can see, some guy from another group made our boss angry by insulting him. So, he wants you to _take care _of it. If you know what I mean."

Ikuto rolled his eyes and agreed since they paid for his house.

"So where is this _guy _of yours?"

They handed him a picture and he took it. After taking it, the three men left the house and he shut the door gently. Apparently, he didn't knew that a certain pink-haired girl was listening to the conversation.

-AmuPOV-

After texting Tadase, I felt thirsty. But suddenly remembering that Ikuto told me to stay here, I decided to take a peek to see if anyone was there. I slowly walked out of the door and walked close to the staircase.

"Ikuto. I believe you should know why we're here."

"I know. Now tell me. What kinda jobs do you have now?"

'_Job? What kind of job does he have anyway?'_

"As always. In order for you to continue living here, you have _dirty_ jobs to do."

'_Dirty jobs? What does that man mean?'_

"I know. Now what dirty jobs do you underground men have for me?"

'_WAIT! HE'S ASSOCIATED WITH UNDERGROUND MEN ?'_

"As you can see, some guy from another group made our boss angry by insulting him. So, he wants you to _take care _of it. If you know what I mean."

'_This is soo freaking bad. I never knew mum had a bad-ass boyfriend! He seems so nice just now. Don't tell me… It was all an act to kill me and send my corpse to my mum so she would grief forever! No. Mum said he wasn't that kind of person.'_

I looked down and saw Ikuto moving towards the staircase. I quickly, quietly, ran to my room and closed the door lightly.

TPV—

Ikuto walked towards his room when Amu's room door opened. She saw him and became uncomfortable but quickly adjusted her face.

"H-hey there! Urm. Can I go to the kitchen to have a drink?"

"Sure."

Amu quickly made her way into the kitchen, avoiding Ikuto's stare. As Amu almost ran to the kitchen, Ikuto just kept staring at her, wondering what happened to her.

_The next day ~_

Amu woke up staring at the ceiling. _'Perhaps I should take a walk today.' _She thought. She got up from the bed and grabbed her clothes and walked to the toilet. After doing the necessary, she walked out of the house, walking past Ikuto who asked where she was going.

"Urm… I'll be going out now."

"Okay."

Amu walked out of the house as fast as she could.

-Time skip- (I'm stuck. Decided to skip x.x)

As Amu walked around Tokyo, she stared at every shop she walked pass. _'Wow. The clothes they sell here are amazing.' _She of a sudden, three men with tattoo stood in front of her, blocking her way. She tried to move away but to no avail.

"Hello cutie. Want to dine with us?"

Amu looked at the one talking and turned her head away in annoyance.

"I don't know what you want but I'm not interested in you people."

"Aww. Don't be like that sweetie. You'll have fun with me."

"Go. Away."

One of the three men grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. She kicked her leg upwards but was stopped by the second guy.

"Now, now. Cute girls like you shouldn't be violent."

The voice of the second guy irked her so much she felt all hairs on her body stand. She pulled her leg away from that guy and he let go while smirking. They tried to pull her away while she struggled. Suddenly, a purple haired boy came and pulled her away.

* * *

><p>Kilila: I'mma leave it that way. ^w^ I know it's short TwT I'm sorry. Gomen. :( But I'll try to extend it next time :D)<p>

Ikuto: Bitch.

Kilila: Are you jealous? Lmfao. You manwhore.

Ikuto: HEY ! You're a slut.

Kilila: -.-" TADASEE ! ~~

Ikuto: I MEAN YOU'RE A VERY ADORABLE PERSON! *v*"

Kilila: That's what I thought. You're very adorable yourself. :D

Amu: Read and review. ^v^


	4. Chapter 3

Kilila: Mwahahahaha! I'm LOVING IT!

Ikuto: Loving what? You're imaginary boyfriend?

Kilila: Douche -.- Not because of that. I finally get to write again! ^v^ My exams are over ! YES ! Finally. TwT

Ikuto: You have a… imaginary boyfriend...?

Kilila: Shut up. DON'T TELL THE WHOLE WORLD! ._. *sob*

Amu: Ikuto. Ikuto.. How many times are you gonna bully her? And. Kilila OWNS NOTHING.

Ikuto: Forever. But I own A-

Amu: No. You don't. You own nothing.

Kilila: And I'm sooo FREAKINGG sorry that I took so long to update. T^T Not that anyone reads this. But sorry, I never planned this whole story properly. ._. And writer's block is stupid x(

* * *

><p>"Bullying a lady in broad daylight is impolite. I suggest you apologise this instance."<p>

"Tch. Why should we listen to you? Don't you have any idea on who you're dealing with now?"

"I don't give a freaking damn. Apologize or else."

"Make us."

That one sentence is enough to send that purple haired boy punching the first guy in the stomach before kicking the second guy's face. He stared at the third guy and he just ran away. (Woahh. Nagihiko!*w*)

"Apologize."

"We're sorry! Please forgive us!"

Before Amu could reply, they ran away. The purple haired boy turned to Amu and smiled. He has such long hair.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. Sorry for the trouble."

"Nah. No problem. By the way, I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko. But you can call me Nagi. I run a dancing studio with my girlfriend Rima. Nice to meet you."

"Ah! I'm Hinamori Amu! Nice to meet you too. You dance?"

"Ah. Yes. Come. Let's bring you there. You'll love my girlfriend. She likes comedy and stuffs regarding comedy."

Amu smiled and agreed. She walked with Nagi to his dance studio. When she reached, she saw a petite girl with long curly blonde hair. She was reading a comic book while sitting on the chair located near the window. Nagihiko walked towards her while Amu followed. He smiled at her while the petite girl just stare at him uninterested.

"Hey there Rima."

"Oh. Hi. Who is she?"

She said while pointing at Amu. Amu smiled and introduced herself.

"Oh. I see. What a plain name you've got."

Amu stared at her while smiling, with her mouth twitching at the same time. _'How rude.' _She thought. But as she continued staring, Rima smiled at her.

"But I like you. You seem like a nice person and all." Rima said while smiling. Amu stared at her, in shock. '_She's actually quite nice. Despite her saying my name was plain and all but she's nice.' _Amu kept staring at the two couples while they are talking. Staring at how they are right now reminds her of how she and Tadase used to be. That is, before he became the school's No.1 and all.

_Flashback_

"_Amu-chan!"_

"_Yes, Tadase?"_

"_H-how are you today?"_

"_Urm.. Fine. Why?"_

"_Urm… Just wondering! Urm…"_

_Amu looked Tadase while his face was totally red. She giggled at that and he stared at her, blushing harder._

"_W-what's funny?"_

"_Nothing actually."_

"_Amu.. I was wondering…. If you could be my girlfriend… Uh… If you don't want to be my girlfriend it's alright! I… can always wait…"_

"_I would love to."_

_Amu smiled at him and he smiled back. He hugged her and she laughed and hugged back._

_End of flashback._

Amu looked down and reminisce her loving moments with Tadase before he changed for the worst. She long knew that he cheated on her but she just didn't want to accept the truth. Nagihiko stared at her and waved his hand in front of her face. She snapped out of her daydream and looked up.

"Y-yes?"

"You seem dazed. I was asking if you wanted to learn a few dance moves. It's free by the way. Since it's only a few basic moves and all. But hey, maybe you have a potential for dancing and you might come back. I won't charge you though."

Amu smiled and nodded her head.

"I wanted to learn how to dance when I was young anyway. So, why not now?"

-Ikuto's Side-

Ikuto was walking down the empty road, finding his victim. He took out a paper and read the address on it.

"This paper states that the guy stays here but… WHERE THE FUCK IS THIS PLACE?"

Ikuto screamed aloud, frustrated at the address. It couldn't be that they gave him the wrong address. Unless… they're retards. As he continued walking down the empty streets, he stared at the old buildings. As he finally reached his "destination", he walked towards the house and went through it easily. He walked around the house and found it to be empty.

"URGH! They have got to be kidding me!" he said while he smacked his forehead. He cursed life for being so horrible. First, the love of his life got into an accident and forgot about him and got married _and then she remembers him._ Secondly, he died. Thirdly, he just had to go and get found out by a pack of mafia gang members but they at least help him to keep his house. Fourthly, the love of his life has a daughter who came to Japan to look for him and looks just like her and reminds him of her.

"Why must my life be so sad! WHY?" he groaned in frustration. He looked at the clock on the wall and noticed how late it was. "It's time to go back."

Meanwhile back to Amu,

Amu waved goodbye to Nagihiko and Rima before leaving the dance studio. She stretched herself before heaving a big sigh. 'I never knew dancing can be so tiring.' She thought while smiling. She was walking down the lane when she saw a blue-haired guy standing at the lamp post.

"U-uncle.. Ikuto?" She asked. The figure turned towards her which revealed him to be Ikuto.

"Ah. Amu. What are you doing here?"

"Oh. I was at the dance studio.."

"I see. You want to go back together? It's dangerous for you to go back alone."

"Uh… Yeah…" Amu said uneasily.

"Why do you seem so scared of me?"

Amu's eye widen in shock. _'He saw through me that easily?' _She thought. Ikuto held back a snicker as he could hear her thoughts clearly.

"Uhh... Of course not… Why would I be? Ha ha ha." She laughed uneasily.

"Meh. You're lying. Tell me."

Amu's eyes darted around, hoping for an answer. He sighed and smiled at her.

"You overheard me talking to those people, didn't you?"

She looked at him and looked down before nodding. Instead of him being angry, he laughed out loud instead. She looked at him, blur. Is laughs subsided and he regain his normal pose. He stuck his tongue at her and snickered.

"You thought I'm a hitman, don't you? Well, not really. I'm just forced to do this."

"Wait. So you won't kill me to take revenge?"

"Kill you? Why would I? You're very funny and adorable like your mother. What to say? Like mother, like daughter."

She blushed and laughed at her foolishness. As they walked, they continued to talk about everything. _'I can see why my mother used to love him so much. He's a very funny person.' _

"You want to hear something funny?"

she asked. He thought about it. _'Since I'm having a bad day…'_

"Why not? But it'd better be funny or I'll kill you."

She laughed at that and nodded her head.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, there was once my parents were overseas and we were on 'Skype' for mobile. So they asked me "What are you doing dearie?" So I told them "Oh. I'm making cake." They smiled and nodded their head. "What type of cake?" I smiled at them and said "Chocolate." My mother smiled and said "Wow~ I can almost taste it's deliciousness since it's made by my daughter." My father added "Amu, can you save some of it for us? We're coming back tomorrow." So, I gave them a surprised look and scratched my head saying "B-but, dad, the cake can't be kept for long!" They asked me why so I just laughed and showed them the background of a toilet. "Are you sure you want me to keep the _cake _for that long? The entire house will stink." I said. They almost fainted at the sight of it."

Amu simply laughed while Ikuto just stared at her. _'That is very awkward.' _He thought looking another way.

"That isn't very funny, is it?"

Amu asked, feeling a bit sad that he didn't laugh. Ikuto quickly faced her and feigned laughter.

"It's very funny. It's just… that I'm having a bad day! Yeah! That!"

He said, faking a smile at her. She raised an eyebrow and shrugged it off.

"Hmph. Since you don't find it funny, why don't you tell me a funny story of your own?"

Ikuto sweatdropped and scratched his head.

"Ah~ I don't really have one."

"Really? Or do you just want to keep it a secret?"

Amu said looking at him suspiciously. He was about to answer her when the picture, in his pocket, dropped onto the ground. Amu picked it up and stared at it.

"Hey. It's that guy from before."

She said, recognizing the face. Ikuto looked at the picture and then looked at her.

"You saw this guy? Where? When?"

"Yeah, I saw him. He tried to get fresh with me. Ew. Then a guy came into the circle and helped me. Where and when? He was around that area a few hours ago."

Ikuto eyebrows furrowed. _'This guy tried to get fresh with her, Midori's daughter. He is going to die for doing that.'_

"I see. Next time be more careful. You won't be that lucky again."

Amu nodded and smiled.

"That's why I'm gonna learn how to fight when I go back."

"Bah. Why waste your time? I can teach you if you want."

* * *

><p>Kilila: Wooo~ What will Amu say? :3 By the way ~ There may be a new story… But I'm lazy and want to finish all the stories I came up with.. So it won't be like this one. O.o taking a long time and so on.<p>

Ikuto: Why am I so OOC? I'm not like that. I'd ravi-

Amu: I'd say no.

Ikuto: I haven't said my piece. I'd ravi-

Kilila: AH! Amu! We should go now.

Amu: Yeah, yeah. Come on! Let's go!

Ikuto: H-hey… Don't ignore me.

Kilila: Baii Baii ~~


End file.
